The present invention relates to a WC module which can be installed in any public premises, such as a railway station, airport, market place etc. It can also be installed, for example, in connection with a ship cabin., as WC premises.
According to a known method, WC modules are constructed so that all the fixtures required, such as the WC bowl, washbasin etc are already installed in the WC premises at the factory. Thus, at the installation site these fixtures only need to be connected to the water pipes and sewer. Thanks to the preliminary work carried out at the factory, significantly less valuable installation time is spent on constructing the WC module on site.
Despite the work done at the factory, however, WC premises have not become simpler. All fixtures still require their own space in the WC. Due to the complexity of the premises, cleaning them is also inconvenient.